Regrets
by Lillianna59
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Niko : Ou quand Heero revient cinq ans après la fin de la guerre. Parfois, on obtient plus que ce que l'on comptait obtenir... mais parfois il peut-être trop tard
1. Pluie

**Disclaimers : **pas à moi ç___________ ç

**Genre : **Drama/ Romance/ Deathfic

**Couple :** HeeroxDuo

**Résumé :** Ou quand Heero revient cinq ans après la fin de la guerre. Parfois, on obtient plus que ce que l'on comptait obtenir... mais parfois il peut-être trop tard

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est la traduction d'une fic anglaise écrite par Niko de : .net

Cette fanfic est sans doute l'une des toutes premières que j'ai lues sur Gundam Wing. C'est également l'une des plus belles et l'une des plus tristes.

Bonne lecture à tous

*****

**Regret**

**~ Pluie ~**

Heero sortit de la navette et posa sur les rues tristes de la colonie un regard bleu de Prusse rétréci par le dédain. Les gens qui passaient ne payaient pas plus d'attention à cet ex pilote de gundam de vingt ans qu'ils ne le faisaient pour leurs propres pas, tandis qu'ils marchaient distraitement, plus fascinés par leurs pensées que par leurs actes. Heero aimait cet état de fait, il aimait ce sentiment d'invisibilité. La guerre était terminée depuis des années maintenant, mais la paranoïa planait toujours au dessus de sa tête. trop de regards insistants, trop de coups d'œil curieux. Ceux-ci le laissait nerveux et inconfortable. A ses yeux, la guerre ne serait jamais terminée. La paix était une idée pas plus réelle dans une perspective physique que dans une perspective spirituelle. La paix était tout au plus une absence de guerre, un statu quo - le temps que les deux partis en présence puisse restaurer leur puissance militaire. Heero s'autorisa un soupir. Cette "idée" avait duré plus longtemps qu'il l'avait pensé ; tout comme leur absence. Ils lui manquaient, il n'avait pas trop honte de l'avouer ; tout au moins à lui-même. Les quatre autres pilotes de gundam étaient devenus une véritable famille pour lui. Il leur aurait confier sa vie. Les années passant, ils avaient perdus contact les uns avec les autres. Cela n'avait pas tracassé Heero plus que cela. On lui avait appris que l'amitié était une faiblesse, une arme que l'ennemi pouvait utiliser contre lui. Mais si la paix était vraiment achevée, alors quel ennemi existait-il maintenant pour l'arrêter? Il jeta un coup d'œil au bout de papier jaune dans sa main, lisant les chiffres et les noms griffonnés dans son écriture. Il avait encore une bonne distance à parcourir nota-t-il,et il replaça le papier dans la poche de son jean. Les rues peuplées laissèrent bientôt la place à une rase campagne, les arbres et la verdure devenait plus commun que le béton et les édifices. Au loin une petite maison était brillamment éclairée.

C'est là, nota Heero ; son cœur lui paraissait plus léger, d'une certaine manière. Ce serait une réunion longtemps attendue, et peut être une réunion trop longtemps retardée. _Je me demande s'il me reconnaîtra_, pensa Heero. Bien que toujours le même, les nombreuses années l'avaient définitivement changé par certains aspect. Il avait bien grandit depuis ces jours où il était pilote de gundam et ses goûts avaient radicalement changés. Il avait abandonné depuis longtemps le débardeur et le spandex et était aujourd'hui à l'aise en jeans et en T shirt. _Peut-être_, pensa-t-il, _que c'est moi qui ne le reconnaîtra pas_. C'était cela qui, plus que tout autre chose, l'effrayait. Il était venu de si loin, avec dans l'esprit le souvenir d'un garçon de quinze ans qu'il avait connu. La porte de la maison était à un pieds de distance à présent. Heero frappa à la porte et attendit, essayant de rester tranquille bien que l'anxiété l'empêchait de rester en place. Le verrou tourna et la porte s'ouvrit, deux yeux cobalt le fixant de l'autre côté.

"Oh mon Dieu..."

"Bonjour, Duo" dit Heero, incapable de penser à quelque chose de plus approprié.

Deux lagons bleu indigo posaient sur lui un regard incrédule, "Oh mon Dieu! Heero!"

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, ce qui permis au garçon surpris d'examiner en entier son ami longtemps perdu de vue.

"Que... ah... euh, Salut!"

Heero sentit toute la tension se relâcher dans son esprit. Aucun doute, c'était bien le même Duo. "Ça te dérange si j'entre? demanda-t-il.

"Oh! Désolé, oui, vas-y" Duo l'invita à entrer, fermant la porte derrière lui, "Je... Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir" continua-t-il après un court instant de silence.

Heero haussa les épaules "Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de venir, mais je n'avais rien de mieux à faire."

Duo parut manifestement blessé, "Oh...est-ce que Quatre t'a contacté?"

"Non... il aurait du?" demanda Heero.

"Tu veux dire que tu es venu ici juste parce que tu le voulais?"

Heero acquiesça "Comme je l'ai dit, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. De plus, je voulais savoir ce que tu étais devenu après la guerre."

Le sourire de Duo réapparut, décuplé, "Vraiment, tu as fais tout ce chemin juste pour me voir?"

"C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, non?"

Duo fit oui de la tête et prit la direction de la cuisine "Est-ce que je peux t'offrir du café, ou un thé?"

"Quoi que ce soit, ce sera parfait" répondit-il tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur l'une des chaises rembourrées. C'était définitivement la maison de Duo : les murs étaient peints en noir avec un ciel de nuit sur le plafond et des meubles d'un bleu brillant. Cette originalité hurlait le nom de Duo. C'était réconfortant.

"Je vois que tu n'a pas le moins du monde changé" remarqua-t-il à haute voix.

Duo réapparut a la porte de la cuisine, deux mugs noirs à la main, " Hn? Ah ouais. C'est un peu sombre, mais j'aime bien" Il tandis un mug à Heero et s'assit en face de lui, sur le canapé, "Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie?"

"Rien d'important", mentit Heero, "Et toi?"

"Pareil. Sûr que la vie est devenue ennuyeuse quand la guerre s'est terminée"

"Hn." Heero but une gorgée du liquide chaud, surpris par le contenu de la tasse "Du chocolat chaud?"

Duo rougit "Tu as dit 'quoi que ce soi'."

Le silence s'installa un long moment. Heero saisit l'opportunité, dans une certaine mesure, d'examiner Duo. Malgré la longueur grandissante de sa natte, qui maintenant atteignait ses genoux, il n'avait pas vraiment changé.

Duo nota l'attention que l'autre portait a la natte et haussa les épaules, "Désolé, j'arrive a peine à supporter de rafraichir les mèches. alors, pour ce qui est de couper ma natte...

Heero secoua la tête : "il faudra bien que tu le fasses un de ces jours. A cette allure, quand tu atteindras trente ans, elle trainera sur le sol"

"Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de cela" répondit duo, d'une manière absente. Le regard que lui lança Heero fut la seule indication qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, "Oh, euh...he he..."

Le téléphone sonna bruyamment, sa sonnerie stridente raisonnant dans le silence, "Je reviens tout de suite", dit Duo par dessus son épaule et il sortit de la pièce pour aller dans le hall ou se situait le téléphone

"Bonjour, Duo Maxwell à l'appareil."Il y eut une pause brève, puis un cris excité, "Quatre! Eh, tu ne devineras jamais qui est là!"

De son siège, Heero écoutait l'échange animé. A ce qu'il semblait en l'entendant, Duo et Quatre au moins étaient restés en contact l'un avec l'autre. La conversation fut de courte durée et bientôt Duo rentra tout excité dans le la salle à manger, "Quatre arrive dans quelques jours! C'est vraiment génial!

Heero acquiesça "Alors comme ça,toi et quatre, vous vous parlez souvent?"

Il hocha la tête, "Dernièrement, j'ai essayé de prendre de tes nouvelles, de Trowa et Wufei aussi, mais vous les gars, étiez impossible à localiser. Au contraire, il n'est pas difficile de trouver un Winner. Alors je l'ai appelé un jour pour dire bonjour, et maintenant, on fait ça pratiquement chaque semaine"

"Pourquoi vient-il ici? s'enquit Heero

Duo se mordit la lèvre, "Euh... parce que il n'a rien de mieux à faire" répondit-il, usant la réponse de Heero contre lui même.

Heero émit un grognement et posa le mug "Je vais devoir retourner en ville. Il se fait tard et j'ai besoin de trouver un endroit ou dormir"

"Ne pars pas, Heero!" s'écria Duo, lui sautant pratiquement dessus alors qu'il se levait. Duo agrippa la chemise de Heero et le ramena à la chaise, "tu peux rester ici! Il y a bien assez de place! Et on est si seul dehors! S'il te plait, cela te fera économiser de l'argent!"

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de demeurer longtemps sur cette colonie."

"C'est d'accord! Reste au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Quatre! S'il te plait, Heero!"

Il secoua la tête, "Duo, je..."

"Tu peux m'emprunter des vêtements si tu en as besoin, nous sommes de la même taille, je parie! Et je peux cuisiner, vraiment, je peux le faire! S'il te plait! S'il te plait! S'il te plait!"

Le regard de terreur dans ce regard bleu cobalt effraya presque Heero, "Est-ce que c'est vraiment important pour toi?" demanda-t-il

Duo hocha la tête avec vigueur

"Bon... je suppose que que pourrais rester alors. Mais juste pour ce soir"

Duo sourit et se leva, permettant à heero de faire de même. "Génial! Laisse moi te montrer la chambre d'amis"

Malgré la promesse faite au natté, Heero resta avec lui plus longtemps qu'une nuit. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter le baka souriant. Spécialement quand le pauvre fou continuait de le supplier. Duo n'avait-il donc pas la moindre fierté en lui? Heero regardait comme la pluie s'écoulait le long de la vitre. Duo plaça la tête au dessus l'épaule de Heero, la longue natte couleur miel tombant sur les cuisses de celui-ci

"Autant pour sortir les cerf-volants",dit-il avec une feinte désapprobation. Je suppose que nous devrons demeurer a l'intérieur aujourd'hui"

"Une petite plus ne m'a jamais arrêté avant", dit Duo qui se redressait et se dirigeait vers l'entrée principale

"Sérieusement, tu ne vas pas aller faire voler un cerf-volant par un temps pareille, si?"

Sa seule réponse fut un grand sourire joyeux, plein de gaieté

"Tu as des pulsions de mort , ou quoi?" demanda Heero. Le garçon en face de lui se raidit et s'immobilisa, 'Je veux juste jouer sous la pluie, c'est tout" Il se tourna et lança un regard à Heero avec des yeux cobalt attristés, "N'as tu jamais juste voulu jouer sous la pluie? laisser ses gouttes froides te purifier? demanda-t-il, tournant sur lui-même et les bras levé en l'air comme si la pluie tombait du plafond de la pièce.

Heero secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas dire que je l'ai fait"

"Alors, joins toi a moi! Tout est toujours plus amusant quand le sol est glissant et boueux"

"Rappelle-moi ton âge déjà" s'enquit Heero qui se levait avec réserve et suivit son ami à la porte. La pluie tombait drue et le piqua tout d'abord, tandis que les gouttes acérées traversaient ses vêtements jusqu'à la peau.

"Est-ce que ce n'est pas génial? cria Duo qui rejetait la tête en arrière pour gouter à la pluie qui tombait. Heero fit la même chose, se rappelant pour un moment l'autre raison qu'il avait de venir voir Duo. Avec la fin de la guerre, sa vie était devenue vide de sens. Il n'avait plus de mission, ni de cause a défendre. Alors,il était venu trouver la seule personne qui selon lui pourrait lui rappeler de quoi était faite la vie ; qui pourrait lui rappeler des choses comme le chocolat chaud, de tempêtes de pluies, des choses qui, dans leur simplicité, rendait la vie amusante.

Duo jeta un regard à son ami et sourit. Heero avait l'air de bien s'amuser en cet instant précis. _Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me voir... et tu ne sais même pas que..._ Il poussa le pensée au loin et se força à sourire.

"Eh, Heero!"

Le dit garçon tourna à la tête, ses cheveux humides collés à son visage, "Ouais?"

"Tu veux pas savoir qui peut rouler au bas de la colline, le plus rapidement?"

Un regard dur traversa le visage de Heero "Non"

"Allez, viens. Tu ne peux pas jouer sous la pluie et ne pas rouler au bas d'une colline; C'est à l'encontre des règle"

"Quelqu'un a négligé de me faire part de ces règles"

"Heero, ste plait! Ne me laisse pas paraître un idiot tout seul;"

Une remarque insensible lui vint à l'esprit, mais Heero la repoussa ; il ne voulait pas vraiment se montrer brutal à l'égard du garçon.

Duo se rapprocha de lui et posa chaude sur son épaule, "Je comprends, Mec. Tu te dégonfles parce que que tu ne veux pas perdre face à moi, c'est ça?"

"Je ne me-" Heero se figea comme il regardait de plus près le visage du Baka natté, tout illuminé par la malice. Trop tard cependant. Heero jura après le garçon tandis que Duo le plaquait au sol, les faisant tout deux rouler sans s'arrêter au bas de la colline détrempée. Duo, au contraire, riait. Quand enfin ils atteignirent le bas, ils étaient tous deux trempés et couverts de boue.

"Duo, tu... tu..."

"Quelle descente, nan?" demanda Duo tandis qu'il roulait sur son dos et étendait au loin ses bras et ses jambes dans l'herbe. Heero regardait son ami qui, couché là, riait en direction du ciel, et trouva difficile de ne pas en faire autant. Le son, inconnu à leurs oreilles à tous deux, étonna l'américain pour dire le moins.

"Heero Yui... en train de rire" cria-t-il, son propre rire redoublant d'intensité "Je croyais ne pas vivre assez vieux pour voir ce jour arriver"

Heero l'ignora et continua de s'amuser, ses mains agrippaient la terre fraiche et fouillaient dans la boue tendre."Tu fais souvent ce genre de choses, Duo?" demanda-t-il, il se sentait un peu étourdi

Le jeune homme acquiesça "Aussi souvent que je le peux. Les colonies ne synthétisent les jours de mauvais temps uniquement que quand c'est nécessaire et ils sont concentrés sur des territoires bien précis. Ce n'est pas la même chose que lorsque nous étions sur terre, mais là encore, je n'y ai pas passé tant de temps que cela. Peut être aurais-je du la visiter une fois de plus."

"IL y a tout le temps du monde." fit remarquer heero. C'est juste une question de temps et d'organisation"

Le sourire de Duo se réduisit un rictus sans espoir, "Ouais...tu as raison. Peut-être que j'y retournerai un jour, qui sait"

Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la voie de Duo, mais Heero laissa passer et en revint à étudier la pluie

"Duo"

"Mmh?"

"Qu'est-ce-qui fait que c'est...drôle?"

Duo s'appuya sur une épaule et soupira : "Je ne sais pas. C'est juste ça. C'est différent, et rare, et beau à la fois. Tu ne peux t'empêcher d'en éprouver de la joie" Il se tourna et regarda son ami avec un sourire...,"Je peux te dire une chose pourtant : être avec quelqu'un rend les choses encore plus drôles."

Heero ferma les yeux "Pourquoi?"

"C'est une expérience que tu peux partager, dont tu peux te souvenir et en parler. Certaines choses n'ont tout simplement aucune valeur si on est seul"

"Comme rouler au bas d'une colline?"

Duo acquiesça : "Oui, comme rouler au bas d'une colline"

Le silence retomba entre eux comme la pluie continuait de se déverser.

"Heero"

"Mmh?"

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de se réveiller, tout en sachant que tout ce que l'on a fait ne sera jamais reconnu et dont l'accomplissement même est vide de sens"

Heero ouvrit les yeux : "Je ne le sais que trop bien"

"Alors, reste avec moi un peu plus longtemps. Partage quelques souvenirs avec moi afin que je sache au moins qu'une partie de mon temps n'a pas été vain"

Heero secoua la tête. ..., il ne pourrait pas rester plus longtemps. Aussi vide de sens qu'il était pour lui, il avait pourtant un travail a faire. "J'ai des responsabilités. Je voulais juste passer te dire bonjour"

Duo se remit sur son dos et ferma, les yeux les protégeant de la pluie qui tombait. _Au moins, sous la pluie, personne ne pourra dire que ce sont des larmes qui coulent sur tes joues_, pensa-t-il. "Heero, quand tu partiras, te rappelleras-tu de tout cela?"

Il hocha la tête : "Je suis venu ici pour m'amuser, et c'est ce que j'ai fais. Merci"

Duo serra ses paupières avec force, "Te souviendras-tu toujours de moi comme ça : joyeux et heureux?"

Comme ses questions devenaient étranges : "Bien sûr. Je ne t'ai jamais connu autrement. Que veux-tu dire, Duo?"

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, appréhendant des mots qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir stopper, une vérité qu'il ne pouvait plus défier.

"Heero... je suis en train de mourir."

______________

Que dire après cela sinon que...

ça change beaucoup par rapport à ma dernière fanfic, je l'avoue, mais j'ai toujours adoré ce texte et je tenais à vous le faire partager

J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes dans ma traduction.

Bein entendu, les remarques sont toujours les bienvenues.

La suite à dans deux semaines

Biz Lill


	2. Promesse

**Disclaimers : **pfff! même pô drôle ç___ç

**Genre : **Drama/ Romance/ Deathfic

**Couple :** HeeroxDuo

**Résumé :** Ou quand Heero revient cinq ans après la fin de la guerre. Parfois, on obtient plus que ce que l'on comptait obtenir... mais parfois il peut-être trop tard

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est la traduction d'une fic anglaise écrite par Niko de : niko . spectrumvoid . net

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette magnifique histoire. On y traite notamment des sentitments de Heero face à la terrible nouvelle.

Bonne lecture :]

**________________**

**Regret**

**~ Promesse ~**

_Heero... Je suis en train de mourir_. Les mots se répercutaient dans le silence, leur sens perdu pour l'ex-pilote japonais étendu sur l'herbe, "De quoi es-tu en train de parler?" demanda-t-il, considérant cela comme une mauvaise plaisanterie

"Je suis malade, et je ne vais pas aller mieux. Je suis en train de mourir, Heero"

Heero roula sur le côté et lui lança un regard furieux, "Tu n'es pas drôle"

"Je n'essaye pas de l'être" Duo inspira longuement, "C'est la vraie raison pour laquelle Quatre vient ici me rendre visite. Je l'ai appelé il y a quelques semaines de cela pour lui annoncer la nouvelle que j'ai apprise de mon docteur. Tous les deux, nous avons essayé de vous localiser toi et les autres, mais tu étais toujours en mission quelque part, et Dieu seul sait où Wufei et Trowa se trouvaient. Je voulais tous vous revoir encore, une dernière fois. Vous êtes ma seule famille"

_Cela ne peut pas être vrai. Duo ne peut pas mourir. Il y a tellement de vie en lui. La mort ne peu pas mourir._ Comme des ombres, les pensées de Heero recouvrirent son esprit ; une terreur frénétique se terrait derrière son regard froid et immobile. "Il te reste combien de temps?" La voix était détachée, presque mécanique.

Duo ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête ; il regarda son ami les yeux, rougis par les larmes. "Les médecins disent un mois tout au plus. Mais je n'y crois pas. Ce qu'ils veulent vraiment dire, c'est qu'il me reste deux à trois semaines de vie, et une ou deux couché dans mon lit, à attendre la mort. Minable comme façon de partir, tu ne crois pas? Pas de feu d'artifice glorieux tandis que je m'auto-détruit avec Deathscythe, emportant avec nous un bon paquet de Mobile Dolls ; pas d'héroïsme ; une simple plongée dans un sommeil éternel". IL se leva, secoua les gouttes d'eau dans ces mèches. "Nous devrions probablement rentrer. Je dois encore faire le ménage, et il n'y a rien de prêt pour le repas. A moins que tu ne veuilles manger des céréales, je te suggère de te lever également."

Ce changement d'attitude était renversant : une minute, le natté lui disait qu'il allait mourir, celle d'après, il s'inquiétait du ménage et des repas.

"Es-tu en train de me mentir?"

"Je suis mortellement sérieux. Si tu ne soulèves pas ton cul détrempé du sol pour rentrer à la maison, tu vas goûter à ces bons vieux capitaine crunsh

Heero se leva, le regard rétréci par le dédain, "Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Est-ce que tu me dis cela juste pour me garder ici plus longtemps.

Duo remonta la colline à petites foulées, prenant garde aux flaques de boue où il pourrait tremper. "J'ai appris il y a bien longtemps la différence entre une excuse et une raison. Je veux que tu restes ici, Heero. Je ne veux pas mourir, seul dans cette maison, à passer mes derniers jours sans avoir de souvenirs à partager avec quelqu'un. Tu connais la question philosophique de l'arbre dans la forêt, pas vrai?"

Heero secoua la tête "Quoi?"

"C'est comme ça ; si un arbre tombe au milieu des bois et qu'il n'y a personne pour l'entendre, est-ce qu'il fait du bruit?"

"Oui."

"Mais comment peux-tu être sûr de cela?"

"Duo-"

"Ecoute-moi, Heero!" l'interrompit Duo sans ralentir ni arrêter dans son trajet vers la maison. Oublie cette histoire d'arbre et écoute-moi juste. Là où j'essaye d'en venir, c'est que si entre cet instant et celui de ma mort, il n'y a personne pour voir que je suis en vie, alors qui pourra dire que je l'étais vraiment? Ce que j'entends par là, ce n'est pas être vivant, mais c'est avoir rempli le temps qu'il me restait du mieux que je pouvais, ne pas seulement avoir capitulé, ne pas avoir juste prolongé ma vie. Je ne veux pas m'évanouir dans le néant. Je veux que ma vie ait signifié quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Comme maintenant, avec toi."

Heero écoutait, les sens engourdis, "Je croyais que c'était pour cela que Quatre venait ici."

Duo secoua la tête. "Avec Quatre, c'est différent."

"Comment cela?"

Un sourire chaleureux éclaira le visage en forme de cœur. "Quatre vient parce qu'il est inquiet. Il ressent le besoin d'être là parce qu'il est mon ami. Mais toi... toi, tu es venu ici de ta propre volonté, sans raison... juste pour me voir" Il soupira et donna un coup de pied dans une pierre enterrée profondément dans la boue. "Avec toi, je sais que cela fera une différence aussi. Il y a tant de choses dans la vie que tu ne sais pas apprécier, et je sais que je suis justement le gars qui saura te remettre en mémoire le vrai sens du mot vivre." Il tourna la tête vers son ami pour lui sourire, mais soudain, il s'arrêta pour baisser son regard et fixer quelque chose, derrière lui.

"Duo?"

Duo tendit ses mains vers les épaules de Heero et le fit se retourner pour faire face à la colline. Un long ruban de lumière colorée s'élevait vers le ciel, flamboyant contre le gris-bleu de l'arrière-plan. "Par exemple, je parie que tu ne t'es jamais arrêté pour apprécier un arc-en-ciel."

Heero fixait le ciel, admiratif, "Non... pas depuis un long moment."

Duo sourit, vraiment content de lui "Tu sais, un arc-en-ciel, c'est le symbole de l'une des plus formidables promesses de Dieu"

"Vraiment?" Heero se retourna et regarda à nouveau en direction de la maison "Ton esprit est juste rempli de tout un tas d'information inutiles, n'est-ce pas?"

"Heero?"

Il tourna la tête en entendant son nom, "Hm?"

"Promet moi de rester. Je ferai n'importe quoi..."

_N'importe quoi? Alors ne meurs pas..._"Duo, je..." il soupira, "Je resterai aussi longtemps que possible. Mais je ne peut rien te promettre de plus"

Duo se rapprocha de lui et plaça une main chaude sur son épaule. "Je me contenterai de cela. Merci, mon pote. Cela compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi. Alors, soupe de tomates ou poulet?"

_Et tu viens juste de me dire que tu vas mourir. Es-tu complètement fou, ou essayes-tu juste de me faire me sentir mieux avec ce sourire qui est le tien?"_

"Je ne veux pas être une gêne. Je cuisinerai le dîner si tu veux bien"

"Oh la! une minute, Yuy" Duo se tenait debout devant la porte, ses bras poussaient contre l'encadrement, "Mettons une chose au point avant de laisser tout cela derrière nous, OK? Je ne veux pas que tu me traites différemment, compris? Pas de traitement spécial, je suis peut être en train de mourir mais je suis encore capable de m'occuper de moi et des autres. Je ne suis pas différent du Duo Maxwell avec lequel tu jouais sous la pluie il y a quelques minutes de cela. Alors, ne me traite pas de cette manière."

Heero haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, "Pas de traitement spécial?" et avec ça, il attrapa Duo par le bras, le fit passer par dessus son épaule et le jeta sur la pelouse derrière lui. L'herbe et la boue ralentirent sa chute mais la pure surprise qui en découla lui coupa la respiration, "Eh - atchoum - Heero! Ça ne veux pas dire -atchoum - que - atchoum - tu - atchoum - vas t'en tirer comme ça!"

Heero émit une rire dédaigneux et tira la porte à lui, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain, "J'ai besoin d'une douche brûlante. Appelle-moi quand le dîner sera prêt."

"Hai, Heero. mets juste tes - atchoum - vêtements mouillés dans le panier derrière la porte que je puisse les mettre à la machine"

Heero acquiesça et ferma la porte de la salle de bain. Il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude et regarda le flot lent perler contre la froide porcelaine. Heero se dévêtit totalement et plaça les vêtements mouillés dans le panier à côté de la porte comme on lui en avait donné l'ordre. _Duo ne peut pas être en train de mourir_. Son esprit s'emballait à cette idée, laissant une pression douloureuse à l'intérieur de son crâne. Pourtant, ce n'était pas possible, tout simplement. Duo était âgé seulement d'une vingtaine d'années, la guerre était finie, ils avaient tous survécu... avec peine. Ils avaient combattu côte à côte, et dans certains cas les uns contre les autres. Mais ils avaient quand même survécu. Comment l'un d'entre eux pouvait-il mourir maintenant? Encore moins celui d'entre eux qui connaissait véritablement le vrai sens du mot vivre. La vapeur chaude embua les miroirs et emplit ses poumons d'un courant apaisant. L'eau chaude paraissait fabuleuse, en contraste avec le froid glacial qui emplissait son cœur. _Au moins dans cette douche, personne ne peut dire que ce sont des larmes qui coulent sur tes joues._

~*~

Quatre arriva peu de jours après, des sacs de cadeaux et de baguages semblaient pousser sur son corps. Il posa à terre les lourds sacs et frappa à la porte tandis qu'il essayait de retenir des larmes qu'il s'était promis de ne pas verser. La porte s'ouvrit, mais au lieu de l'américain joyeux et lumineux qu'il attendait, il se retrouvait face à un Heero Yuy sombre et maussade.

"Heero! Je suis heureux de te voir! Où est Duo? Est-ce qu'il va bien?" Les mots défilèrent à travers ses lèvres comme les wagons d'un train ; chacun suivait l'autre en une rapide succession. Heero en attrapa ce qu'il put et aida Quatre à rentrer à l'intérieur. "Duo va bien. Il est en train de regarder la télé en ce moment. Nous ne t'attendions pas avant demain."

"Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. J'étais tellement inquiet."

Heero hocha la tête, "Je m'en doute". Il prit les sacs et les monta jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, de l'autre côté du couloir, en face de la sienne ; les sacs s'affaissèrent lourdement sur la moquette usée, "Duo a dit qu'il voulait que tu prennes cette chambre"

Quatre inspecta la chambre, la surprise inscrite sur son visage. C'était beau. Tous les murs étaient couverts de photos d'eux cinq en train de traîner et s'amuser comme n'importe quel adolescent normal.

"Il pensait que tu apprécierais cette chambre plus que toute autre."

Quatre sentit ses yeux bleus s'embuer de larmes, "c'est magnifique." Il tendit une main tremblante et décrocha du mur une photo encadrée, il souriait face à l'image. Duo avait toujours été un tel cabotin. Comme toujours, et comme on pouvait l'attendre de lui, Heero se tenait debout à côté de lui, un regard plein de mépris sur le visage. Quelle improbable paire d'amis, pensait Quatre. Il était là aussi, bien sûr, juste à côté de Trowa, son meilleur ami. C'était étrange comme ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Wufei se dressait à l'arrière, presque perdu et séparé du groupe. Quatre se souvenait de cette photo. C'était la dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous réunis, et si quelque chose ne se produisait pas rapidement, peut être que ce serait définitivement la dernière. Que ce soit le fruit de son imagination ou la réverbération de la lumière, l'image de Duo disparut soudain de la scène. C'était dévastateur de voir seulement les quatre visage ternes de lui et de ses amis derrière la glace du cadre. Quelque part, sans le sourire malicieux de Duo, cette image lui paraissait juste incomplète. Il replaça la photo sur le mur, ravi de voir qu'elle avait reprit sa forme originale. Il se tourna pour apercevoir Heero, toujours immobile dans la pièce, son expression glaciale trahie par un regard désespéré.

"Où est Duo?" demanda Quatre, se forçant à sourire.

De la main, Heero montra le hall, en bas, le regard fixé aux murs. Quatre hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et sortit rapidement de la pièce, "Duo? Eh, Duo? Je suis là!"

"Quatre!" lui parvint une réponse joyeuse. Duo bondit du canapé où il était assis, trouvant rapidement le bouton "mute" de la télécommande, "Je suis ici, mon pote"

Le petit blond trottina joyeusement dans la pièce et enroula ses bras autour de son ami, "Duo! Tu as l'air en pleine forme! Je pensais... J'ai crains... Je-"

Duo prit note des yeux rougis de son ami et le serra contre lui dans un geste destiné à le rassurer. "

"Eh, Quatre! N'aie pas l'air si abattu!" Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et sourit d'un air vainqueur, "Je vais bien ; Je suis heureux que tu sois parvenu ici sans encombre. Je ne pensais pas te voir arriver avant demain cependant! J'aurais nettoyé."

"C'est ce que m'a dit Heero. Que s'est-il passé depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vu?"

Duo parut renaître à la vie, faisant montre d'un intérêt renouvelé "Mon vieux, tu ne le croirais pas. Nous nous sommes tellement amusés ces quelques derniers jours."

"Est-ce que tu le lui a dit?"

"Oui, j'ai pensé à ce que tu m'avais dit, et tu as raison : si je ne lui avais rien dit, il m'aurait probablement haïs, d'autant plus qu'il m'aurait vu quelques jours auparavant. C'est mieux qu'il le sache. De cette façon au moins, j'ai deux de mes meilleurs amis pour me tenir compagnie."

Les pâles yeux de Quatre se remplirent de larmes. "Toujours pas parvenu à trouver les autres, hein?"

Duo secoua la tête en se renfonçant dans son siège favori. "J'ai tout simplement abandonné la partie. J'ai tracé tous les cirques d'ici jusqu'à la terre, et mes recherches concernant un mercenaire chinois indépendant n'ont rien donné non plus."

Quatre acquiesça tout en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises bleu vif, "Alors,... toi et Heero, vous avez passé un bon moment?"

"Le meilleur!" Duo bondit pratiquement de son siège, "Est-ce que tu l'as jamais entendu rire? Je veux dire, vraiment rire? Pas ce rire malsain qu'il a durant une bataille, mais un rire sincère?"

L'Arabe secoua la tête.

"C'est extraordinaire de penser qu'une personne si froide puisse émettre un si beau son! Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir arriver ce jour;"

_Cela ne serait pas arrivé si Heero n'était pas apparu ce jour-là_. pensa Quatre, combattant à nouveau les larmes, "Si Heero s'est montré sans prévenir alors peut être que les autres le feront aussi."

"On peut espérer", Duo croisa les bras derrière la tête et fixa le plafond étoilé au dessus de lui. "Et on peut prier."

Heero entra dans la pièce ; le bruit de ses pas se répercuta dans le silence, "Duo, je dois y aller maintenant."

Duo se redressa sur son siège, la trahison inscrite sur son visage, "Tu... tu t'en vas? Maintenant?"

Heero inclina lentement la tête en guise d'affirmation, "Je t'ai promis de rester aussi longtemps que je le pouvais, et c'est ce que j'ai fait."

"Je sais... mais j'ai pensé que peut-être... que..."

"Je suis désolé, Duo", le Japonais secoua la tête, ses cheveux bruns sombres voilèrent son visage tel un rideau tombant sur une scène, "Je dois y aller". Comme il n'avait rien apporté avec lui, Heero marcha immédiatement vers la porte. Duo le suivit rapidement, "Mais tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas?"

_Revenir pour quoi? Pour te regarder mourir? Pour voir la lumière dans tes yeux s'éteindre et disparaître?_ "On verra."

"Heero! S'il te plait, promet-moi de revenir!"

Heero garda le dos tourné à ses amis, il craignait de pouvoir perdre courage s'il se retournait et regardait dans ces yeux remplis de douleur, "Je ne peux pas faire cela. Gomen ne, Duo. On verra."

"Attends, Heero! Heero!"

L'homme sortit, sans se soucier de se retourner ou de répondre. Duo regardait son dos comme il le quittait à nouveau. _Combien de temps seras-tu parti cette fois, Heero? Serai-je encore là à ton retour?_

Quatre tira Duo par le bras et lui fit signe de rentrer dans la maison, "Viens, Duo. Il reviendra. Je le sais. Tu as une mine de déterré, laisse-moi te préparer une soupe ou quelque chose du genre, d'accord?"

Duo opina tandis qu'il triturait le bout de sa natte, le regard toujours fixé sur la silhouette de son ami qui s'amenuisait au loin. _J'ai foi en toi, Heero Yuy. Tu reviendras, je le sais. Avec rien de mieux comme but que le fait d'être avec moi._

_~*~_

Voilà, la seconde partie de l'histoire se conclue sur le départ de Hee-chan. Reviendra-t-il à temps ou sera-t-il trop tard? La suite pour bientôt

Concernant mes autres projets : **Everlasting story** est en pause pour quelques temps encore (La page blanche a de nouveau frappé :[ )

Les **School Tales** viennent d'être updatés et la suite arrivera en temps et en heure.

Enfin, **Pangloss and Co' - le retour, **ou plus simplement** Connais-toi toi même** est en court d'écriture. Attendez vous à des révélations... fracassantes ; on y apprend notamment que Dudulle est le sosie de Bob Marley, et Hee-chan, un tueur en série multi-récidiviste. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus XD.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures

Biz LILL


End file.
